Partial
by chriseume
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Karenamu aku mencintai kekuranganku. Oneshot. RnR please.


"_Aku selalu disini. Untukmu. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"_

.

.

**Jimin x Yoongi | Boy's Love | oneshot! | OC and other members appear**

**Do not plagiarize**

.

.

a/n : fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk K*** Oppa yang lagi terapi penyembuhan, a boy who can made me want to cried when he said. "Gue emang ga pernah tau warna merah, kesukaan lo itu persisnya kaya apa, tapi gue tau, semua warna yang lo suka, atau bahkan yang gue benci karena gue ga bisa liat empat warna itu, semuanya cantik dan cocok buat lo. Seenggaknya, gue bisa liat lo pake warna yang lain."

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Jimin membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar, sesampainya di kamarnya yang bernuansa putih dan hitam. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci segala kenyataan yang ada pada dirinya untuk saat ini.

Pikirannya kembali terlintas beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika ia dan mantan kekasihnya, memutuskan untuk berpisah. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saja dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana jins yang ia kenakan. Menekan angka tiga, untuk speed dial seseorang. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Jimin untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari seberang sana.

"**Yeoboseyo?"**

"Yoongi Hyung."

"**Ya? Ada apa?"**

"Kau ada di rumah? Maksudku, apa malam ini kau sibuk?"

"**Tidak. Ada apa?"**

"Aku ingin menginap."

"**Baiklah. Aku tunggu."**

Jika boleh, Jimin ingin mengatakan ia begitu beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti lelaki manis bernama Min Yoongi yang selalu ada untuknya. Ya. Selalu ada untuknya. Setiap saat.

.

.

"Hai." Sapaan Yoongi segera terdengar di telinga Jimin, ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar bercat biru. Yoongi sedang terpaku begitu serius pada laptop yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, kau tahu bukan jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang harus menatap wajahnya? Kau tahu manner tentang itu, bukan?" Jimin melemparkan ransel ke dekat kaki meja belajar yang ada disana, dan berdiri dengan wajah jengkel di depan Yoongi.

"Oh, astaga. Maaf." Yoongi cepat-cepat menutup semua aplikasi musik yang ada di laptopnya dan mematikan benda kesayangannya itu. Yoongi tahu, jika Jimin berkata sinis seperti itu, ada suatu masalah yang akan diceritakan padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Park Jimin." Yoongi tersenyum manis, mendongak, menatap wajah Jimin setelah meletakkan laptopnya di meja nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia menepuk pahanya. "Sini, berbaringlah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Jimin naik ke atas ranjang. Berbaring seperti apa yang diperintahkan Yoongi. Ia menjadikan paha lelaki manis dan bertubuh mungil itu sebagai bantal kepalanya. Matanya mulai memejam saat tangan Yoongi mulai mengusap lembut surai hitam Jimin.

"Hyung, aku putus dengan Jungkook."

Yoongi menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. "Astaga, bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

"Alasan klise. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Hanya karena kau buta warna parsial?"

Jimin bergumam kecil. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa hidupku selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang penyuka warna yang justru tidak bisa aku bedakan, Hyung?"

"Jimin, jangan mulai mengeluh lagi."

"Hyung! Tapi aku membenci mataku yang tidak dapat membedakan warna merah, hijau, kuning, dan biru!" Jimin membuka matanya. "Aku membenci ayah yang menurunkan gen terkutuk ini!"

"Park Jimin! Jangan mulai membawa-bawa ayahmu lagi!"

"Tapi memang dia—"

"Jimin, sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu, jika itu hanyalah cacat gen semata. Buta warna bukan kutukan, oke? Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan ayahmu. Ayahmu tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mungkin, kakek dan nenekmu memiliki gen buta warna, dan diturunkan ke ayahmu. Untuk saat ini, keadaanmu sama seperti ayahmu. Kurasa ibu mu juga memiliki gen buta warna. Kau tahu bukan, jika gen wanita adalah pembawa gen sifat?"

Jimin menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah seringkali mendengar penjelasan ini dari mulut Yoongi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Ia bahkan meninggal karena salah melihat lampu rambu lalu lintas." Jimin kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan Yoongi mulai bergerak untuk mengusap surai legam itu kembali.

"Jimin,"

"Bahkan kau juga menyukai empat warna yang ku benci itu, Hyung."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan. "Jimin, kau beruntung masih dapat melihat berbagai warna di dunia ini. Bagaimana jika penyandang buta warna monokrom? Semua yang ada di dunianya hanyalah hitam dan putih. Apa itu tidak lebih berbahaya?"

"Hyung,"

"Hm."

"Terima kasih sudah selalu ada untukku."

"Ya."

"Hyung,"

"Ya, ada apa Park Jimin?"

"Kau mau mengenalkan temanmu yang lainnya padaku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Yoongi pelan, dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Hari-hari di musim panas itu, berlanjut begitu saja, Jimin mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan wajah geram setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya setu jam. Hoseok, teman sekelasnya tertawa melihat temannya itu terlampau jengkel.

"Jangan tertawa, Jung!"

"Astaga, Jim. Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa? Seorang Park Jimin untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau ditolak oleh seseorang." Hoseok kembali melanjutkan tawanya yang keras dan cukup memalukan di kafetaria kampus. Dan lelaki yang biasanya dipanggil 'kuda' itu tidak peduli.

"Hoseok!"

"Oke. Oke. Maaf." Hoseok mulai menstabilkan nafasnya, agar ia tidak tertawa lagi. "Hanya saja, ini cukup aneh, Jim. Siapapun ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

"Ya, ingin menjadi kekasihku, lalu meninggalkanku setelah mereka membenciku karena aku tidak dapat membantu memilihkan warna kesukaan mereka untuk pakaian atau aksesoris yang mereka pilih. Dan sialnya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku selalu berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang menyukai warna-warna yang bahkan, astaga…sudahlah!"

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia pikir, musim panas tahun ini akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada seseorang kekasih yang menemaninya mengisi waktu libur bersama.

"Tapi, Jim. Yoongi Hyung tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

.

.

Jimin memperlebar langkah, dan lama kelamaan mengubah intesitasnya menjadi sebuah lari kecil untuk mengejar seseorang di depan sana yang sibuk dengan earphone dan iPod yang ada di genggaman tangan.

"Yoongi Hyung!"

Tepukan mengejutkan di pundak Yoongi, membuat lelaki itu berjengit kaget, dan hampir saja melepaskan iPod keluaran terbaru miliknya dari tangannya.

"Astaga, Jimin!"

Jimin tertawa lebar, tanpa rasa bersalah. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal, karena Jimin justru hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa lebar.

"Ada apa?!" ketus Yoongi. Ia mengusap iPodnya dengan sayang, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya.

"Kau marah, hm?"

"Ya. Kau hampir saja membuat iPodku jatuh ke aspal, Park Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum simpul. Ia menghadang Yoongi, dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mengecup lembut pipi gembil Yoongi. "Aku tahu, kau tidak bisa marah padaku, Hyung."

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan menciumku!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Yoongi merengut kesal dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah apel. Ia tidak pernah bisa tahan, jika sahabatnya itu menggodanya. Jimin yang semakin gencar menggoda Yoongi, kembali mengecup pipi lelaki mungil berkulit pucat itu.

"Astaga, Park Jimin!"

Dan sore cerah yang mengakhiri hari terakhir kuliah mereka, sebelum libur panjang musim panas diselingi dengan tawa lebar dan rona manis yang bersemu.

Yoongi terbangun disambut dengan dengkuran halus, degup jantung yang tenang dan begitu teratur, serta pelukan hangat yang masih ia rasakan di sekitar pinggang dan punggungnya.

Ia tidur di pelukan Jimin.

Ia ingat, jika semalam ia menangis, karena Jimin menakutinya dengan hal yang benar-benar ia benci. Ia saat ini memang sedang menginap di rumah Jimin, karena ibunya harus pergi ke Jepang selama satu minggu untuk perjalanan bisnis.

Kepala Yoongi mendongak, menatap lembut wajah polos Jimin yang tertidur dengan mata sayunya. Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Jimin, kini sudah mengambang bebas di udara, dan berpindah ke rambut dan wajah Jimin. Ia mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut.

Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Jimin yang terpahat begitu sempurna.

"Jimin, ingatlah, aku selalu ada disini, untukmu. Aku…sahabatmu."

.

.

Siang itu, Jimin dan Yoongi sibuk bertengkar tentang film apa yang akan mereka tonton untuk mengisi waktu kosong mereka. Sampai akhirnya, Jimin dengan gemas memegang pundak Yoongi selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengecup pipi Yoongi dan tertawa.

"Silahkan pilih film kesukaanmu, Hyung."

Walaupun wajah Yoongi merona manis, ia tetap memberikan kaset film pilihannya pada Jimin, agar lelaki itu memasangkannya. Ia berjalan lebih dulu ke sofa, disusul oleh Jimin.

Keduanya menonton film dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jimin melirik Yoongi dari sudut matanya. Tampak di matanya, Yoongi begitu serius dengan apa yang ditontonnya. Ia tahu, jika Yoongi tidak suka diganggu dengan kegiatan menonton filmnya. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Jimin ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada lelaki yang sudah hampir menghabiskan hari-hari dihidupnya bersama dirinya.

"Hyung,"

Panggilannya berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Yoongi, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa warna merah, biru, hijau, dan kuning begitu indah?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jimin membuat Yoongi harus mengklik tombol '_pause_' di remote _home theater_.

"Bisa kau ulang?"

"Apa warna merah, biru, hijau, dan kuning begitu indah, Hyung?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Seindah apakah empat warna itu, hingga mampu selalu menghancurkan semuanya." Jimin tersenyum miris.

"Jim, semua warna yang diciptakan itu indah."

"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu untuk memilih empat warna itu menjadi warna kesukaanmu, jika semua warna sama indahnya?"

Yoongi terdiam. Jimin benar.

"Jimin, aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa…Namun, ada perasaan sedikit senang dan menggebu-gebut saat kau melihat apa yang kau suka, termasuk warna."

"Hyung, walaupun aku tidak tahu secara pasti seperti apa indahnya empat warna itu, tapi aku sangat yakin, Hyung, jika semua warna itu kau yang mengenakannya, kau pasti cocok."

Yoongi tertohok mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Jim—"

"Ada alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa membenci seribu persen empat warna itu."

Yoongi hanya diam duduk, dengan mata sayunya yang bertemu tatap dengan mata sipit Jimin. Ia lebih memilih jika lelaki itu juga menyukaimu.

"Dan kau salah satunya."

"Apa? Aku—"

"Ya, Yoongi Hyung, Kau masuk sebagai salah satu alasan terkuatku untuk tidak akan pernah membenci empat warna itu seutuhnya." Jimin mengambil tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya dengan begitu lembut. "Apa kau tidak tersakiti, Hyung?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin nanar. Memberikan tatapan langsung tepat di kedua bola mata Jimin, sudah menggambarkan semua perasaannya selama ini.

"Mianhae," Jimin kembali mengecup lembut kedua tangan milik Yoongi.

Lelaki lainnya mencoba untuk menarik tangannya, "Jimin, jangan seperti ini." ucap Yoongi begitu pelan. Hidungnya sudah memerah menahan tangis, dengan kepalanya yang ditundukkan.

Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi masuk ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Mereka memang sering berpelukan, namun pelukan kali ini terasa berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Tangis Yoongi pecah. Air mata yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia tahan untuk Jimin, semua tertumpah begitu saja.

"Aku begitu bodoh." Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan lembut. "Aku berusaha menghindari perasaan aneh yang semenjak beberapa tahun lalu muncul, Hyung. Aku takut…"

"Bodoh! Aku juga menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin bodoh! Kau bodoh!"

"Ya, Hyung. Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku." Isak tangis Yoongi sedikit mereda. Jimin mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap Yoongi yang menunduk dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih begitu terlihat di kedua pipinya yang gembil dan menggemaskan.

"Hyung, tatap aku."

"Tidak. Kau akan menertawakanku!" sentak Yoongi dengan dengusan kesal.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Hyung," tangan Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi. "Aku suka melihat ekspresi apa saja di wajahmu, sungguh. Kau selalu terlihat manis untukku." Jimin mengusap bekas air mata. "Maafkan aku. Aku bodoh sekali selama ini, membuatmu merasa seperti ini, Hyung."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jimin tersenyum simpul. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi, dan kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Kedua mata mereka masih saling beradu. "Mengapa aku tidak bisa membenci seribu, sejuta, atau bahkan semilyar persenpun empat warna itu adalah, karena kau begitu menyukai keempat warna itu, Hyung. Selama kau ada disisiku. Bersamaku. Kau adalah semua warna yang tercipta begitu indah untukku."

Yoongi menutup kedua matanya, ketika ia semakin merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di wajahnya. "Saranghae, Min Yoongi." ucap Jimin di depan bibir Yoongi, sebelum bibir keduanya saling bertemu.

Dan Jimin tahu, setidak bisa apapun ia dalam membedakan dan memastikan empat warna tersebut, ia tidak harus menyalahkan semuanya, ia justru harus bersyukur, karena dengan kekurangannya itu Yoongi selalu bersamanya.

**END**

Haiii~ siapa yang kangen voodoo~~? Ga ada? Oksip. Biasa.

Fic ini sebenernya langsung kepikiran waktu BBM-an sama Phylindan Unnie, karena kita bahas ficnya punya 'tersugakan' Unnie, dimana si Jimin itu buta warna monokrom yang cuma bisa liat warna di dunianya item-putih kaya tv jaman dulu (poor Jimin). Dan tiba-tiba saya keinget seseorang yang berhasil menambah 'haru-biru' chat-an sama Phyli Unnie '-')b dia persis kaya si Jimin di cerita ini, kalo saya sih jadi…oke ga usah dibahas, walaupun emang isi dari fic diatas ada yang saya ambil dari kejadian nyata sama orang yang saya sayang ini.

Okey, daripada kepanjangan curhat :') oh ya, ngomong-ngomong voodoo udah selesai UN dong~~ /joget/ siapa yang nunggu fic selanjutnya? Kkk~ . maafkan daku kalo ceritanya alay, lebay, aneh, feelnya ga dapet sama sekali dan menyebabkan muntah berkepanjangan;"). Eh, eh, kalo ada yang mau ngobrol sama voodoo (kali aja kita cocok kkk~dan kalo mau chat-an sama voodoo harus siap dibilang 'CANTIK' ya~!) you can see my bio :D. tapi kalo gamau juga gapapa sih ._.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW JUSEYOOOOOO~

**© cute voodoo**


End file.
